carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collapse (1985)
Plot Overview Blake is still enraged about the photographs of Krystle and Daniel. Krystle is more concerned about who is sending the pictures and trying to destroy their family. Krystle still has not shown Blake her photos of Blake and Lady Ashley. Even though Blake has a private investigator looking for answers, Krystle will figure this out on her own. Naturally, Krystle suspects Alexis. Wasn't Alexis the one who was responsible for the pictures of she and Blake in Rome? When Krystle confronts Alexis, Alexis tells her she has no idea what she is talking about. But she suggests Lady Ashley, who is into photography, could be responsible for this. At the mansion, Krystle sees Lady Ashley photographing Blake with Kristina in the nursery. Later, Krystle stops by Lady Ashley's room at La Mirage to see pictures of Blake all over the room and to ask numerous questions about photography and envelopes. Krystle realizes that Lady Ashley uses a different type of envelope. Lady Ashley realizes that Krystle is suspicious of something and brings her concerns to Blake. Blake is not happy with Krystle and confronts her in the mansion: what happens in house stays in house. Krystle had no business going to Lady Ashley. She presents Blake with the pictures of he and Lady Ashley. Blake softens his stance, but Krystle is more intransigent and even refuses to go to Dominique's celebratory dinner. Alexis has Jeff, Nicole and L.B. over for lunch at the Penthouse. L.B. is purposely antagonizing Nicole and she keeps losing her cool. Alexis is not impressed with Nicole, especially after she learns that Nicole was once married to Peter De Vilbis. Alone with Jeff, Alexis wants answers about this marriage. Jeff explains he was drunk, but Nicole loves him so he should make it work. Alexis has other ideas as she contacts people in Bolivia. In the Paraguay's jungle, Dex is having a horrible nightmare of Amanda and Alexis begging him to choose between the two. Claudia tells Adam that their love making should not happen again. They should not fall in love because they will only hurt each other. Adam does not agree. Claudia does not want to reconcile with Steven but she still wants to see Danny. Steven is still angry about Claudia's course of action. Adam continues his pursuit of Claudia by reminding her that Steven is gay. Jeff happens to overhear Adam imploring with Claudia to be with him and thinks Adam is pretty scummy for going after his brother's wife. Adam does not need to be lectured from Jeff, the outsider. At least he is Blake's true son. They get into some wiggle match after Adam clocks Jeff. Blake stops the wiggling and wants answers, but the two will handle it on their own. Dominique's plan to stop Alexis from her take over of Deveraux Group is to buy up shares of Colby Co - a counter-takeover. Alexis thinks Dominique is being foolish and will do anything to stop the counter-takeover and to destroy Dominique. Blake warns Dominique that the key to all of this is Brady Lloyd. If he sells his shares to Alexis, Dominique is finished, but no one can find Brady. It is a mad rush to find Brady. Of course, Dominique is able to reach him first and to implore with him not to sell to Alexis despite the impending divorce. Dominique convinces Brady not to sell to Alexis, and Alexis is not that happy. Dominique pays Alexis a visit to gloat and to give her a warning that she's still after her. Dominique celebrates her victory over Alexis with a family dinner at La Mirage. In fact, Dominique is so ecstatic, she is going to sing. But Dominique still has this persistent cough that she keeps ignoring. The coughing gets the best of her while she is singing and she collapses. Blake commands an ambulance be called immediately. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Frank Schuller ... Tony Nelson * William Beckley ... Gerard * Santos Morales ... Contra * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara * Baillie Gerstein ... T.V. Commentator * Herk Clark ... Krystle's chauffeur * Jeff Sanders ... Secretary * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * R.J. Adams ... Process Server (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Rock Hudson and Michael Praed do not appear in this episode. * Tentative Title for this episode: "Takeover". Production details * Deleted scenes: Krystle tries to phone Ashley when Dominique invites her to chat; Dominique and Krystle talk at La Mirage. * Shortened scene: Before she reads the papers sent to her by Brady; Dominique talks to Brady's secretary on the phone. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: Darling, do you really expect me to believe that you and he spent thirty-six hours alone together and all you did is play backgammon? Amanda Carrington: Are you asking if we slept together? Alexis Carrington Colby: Oh, of course not. I'm not that curious. * Alexis Carrington Colby: My beloved mother used to tell me to never make promises you can't keep. It's rude and impolite. In your case, Dominique, it's stupid and disastrous.